Ausencias
by mutemuia
Summary: De cómo Izana espera el regreso de Shirayuki y de otras ausencias [Omake de 'Cásate conmigo'] [Puede leerse por separado].


_Querida_ _ **cristianrey1980**_ _, aquí tienes un detallito para celebrar tu cumpleaños. Muchísimas felicidades, que pases un día hermoso y te colmen de bendiciones. ¡FELICIDADES!_

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ no es mío, porque si no, jamás hubieran conocido a Izana… Solo para mis ojos XD

 ** _NOTA:_** _Insertar en algún momento del capítulo 20 'Ya queda menos', justo antes del reencuentro. Pero puede leerse por separado, eso sí, teniendo en cuenta el lector que Izana tiene 'mucho interés' por Shirayuki._

* * *

 **AUSENCIAS**

Izana no era una persona dada al sonrojo, ni siquiera en su más tierna infancia, pero cuando vio que sus pies le habían llevado (bastante inadvertidamente, por cierto) a las oficinas de Shirayuki, tuvo que hacer un (gran) esfuerzo para evitar la vergüenza de ponerse colorado delante de Ryuu, que lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo que el rey se presentara en persona en el despacho de la Consejera Real estando ella fuera del país, y de sus asistentes, que boqueaban como peces fuera del agua, en una mezcla extraña de estupor y temor reverencial.

Así que sí, era ya la tercera vez, no la primera ni la segunda. La tercera…

Cualquiera que lo hubiera tratado lo más mínimo, sabía que Su Serenísima Majestad Izana Wistalia, Rey de Clarines, el Primero de su Nombre, tenía el mayor control de sus emociones y de su cuerpo, así que, aunque raro, su vergonzoso rapto de sonambulismo (?) solo había dado de qué hablar lo justito, y dicho asombro quedó debidamente confinado dentro de los muros de palacio, porque nadie se atrevería a criticar abiertamente al rey. Así pues, de momento el escándalo estaba limitado a voces susurradas en los pasillos… Las preocupaciones del reino, decían unos, el peso de la corona, comentaban otros, la soledad de un lecho vacío y un corazón solitario, llegó a decir algún audaz romántico…

Pero no era esa la única rareza que venía sufriendo Izana últimamente. De naturaleza bien distinta, deben mencionarse los paseos hasta los invernaderos, que realizaba por decisión propia. Iba cuando ya botánicos y jardineros se habían retirado y cerraba las puertas de cristal tras de sí. Y luego, a solas, cerraba los ojos e inspiraba. El olor de la tierra húmeda, mezclado con el de flores y plantas medicinales, le permitía imaginarse que Shirayuki aún seguía allí, que aún estaba a su lado y le traía el recuerdo inevitable de aquella noche infausta en que la emboscó y la envió lejos. Básicamente, su pequeño ritual secreto le ayudaba a paliar su ausencia y evitaba que enloqueciera (aunque sería una insensatez usar tal palabra) mientras esperaba su regreso.

Otro de sus remedios para luchar contra la añoranza era el habitual: el trabajo. Sí, porque mientras mantuviera su mente ocupada, no pensaba en ella. Informes, reportes, bandos, leyes, decretos, ordenanzas…, sus deberes de escritorio jamás habían estado tan al día como ahora, justo cuando la fuente de sus inquietudes se hallaba ausente… Además, trabajar hasta agotarse solía garantizar una noche de sueño sin pesadillas. Si había suerte, se dormía en cuanto tocaba la almohada…

Pero a veces es justo al revés y el insomnio le gana la batalla. Su cabeza se llena de ideas peligrosas, de esas que involucran opiniones subjetivas (otros dirían sentimientos) y no hechos mensurables… Entonces Izana no tiene más remedio que levantarse e ir a su gabinete para hacer algo de provecho con el tiempo de su vigilia forzosa. No hay nada peor que una mente ociosa, sí. Porque entonces el ocioso se pone a pensar en cosas que no debe y uno suele acabar tomando decisiones irracionales e irreflexivas y de fundamentos débiles y engañosos.

Una de esas noches, bastante tarde, cuando ya la guardia había hecho el relevo de madrugada, se cruzó con el aya de su hijo menor que se dirigía presurosa a la habitación del pequeño. La señora se detuvo en seco al verse frente al rey y casi volcó la jarra de agua que llevaba en la mano.

—¿Ocurre algo malo con Armin? —preguntó él, disimulando el punto de inquietud en su voz.

—Solo una pesadilla, mi señor —respondió la señora, con la mirada respetuosamente baja.

—Yo me encargo —declaró Izana, quitándole de las manos la jarra de agua—. Podéis retiraros.

Luego echó a andar y la señora quedó atrás, parpadeando incrédula y boquiabierta. ¿Pero desde cuándo el rey…?

Izana abrió la puerta con cuidado. Un candil arrojaba sombras mortecinas y titilantes a la estancia y, sobre la cama, un bultito tembloroso se ocultaba bajo las sábanas. Al oír la puerta, el niño asomó la cabeza, abrió mucho los ojos y sorprendido, se pasó rápido las manos por la cara, intentando disimular las lágrimas ante su padre. Por los dioses, él era un príncipe, no un bebé…

—Armin… —dijo Izana, dejando la jarra sobre la mesa de noche y sentándose en el lecho junto a su hijo. El pequeño lo miró, brillos húmedos aún presentes en su rostro, a pesar de sus esfuerzos—. ¿Qué ocurre, Armin?

—Nada, padre —respondió, negando con la cabeza, en un intento inútil de parecer convincente. Su padre, por supuesto, no se lo creyó.

—Nana-chan dice que ha sido una pesadilla —dijo él, con voz calma—. ¿Quieres contármela?

Pero solo le respondió el silencio.

—Armin, puedes decírmelo… Mira, ¿sabes una cosa? —continuó Izana, levantándose para llenar un vaso de agua y sentándose luego un poco más cerca—. Tu tía Shirayuki dice que hay que ser muy valiente para afrontar nuestros propios miedos.

Ante la mención de su tía, al pequeño le brillaron los ojos, y de nuevo se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero esta vez no se derramaron. El niño tomó el vaso que su padre le ofrecía y bebió. Luego inspiró hondo y habló.

—Era madre, soñé con madre… —dijo con la voz un tanto estrangulada—. Casi no recuerdo su rostro, padre…

Izana se quedó mirando a su hijo, con una puñalada de remordimiento atravesándole el pecho. Era su culpa. Debería hablarles más de su madre a sus hijos, debería ayudarles más a mantener vivo su recuerdo. Especialmente a Armin, era muy pequeño cuando Haki murió.

—Armin… —le dijo, y con dos dedos le obligó suavemente a alzar el rostro hacia él—. Tan solo mírate en el espejo… —el niño frunció el ceño extrañado. Su padre le brindó una de sus escasas sonrisas genuinas y sinceras—. Mírate en el espejo y sonríe. Ahí la verás… Tienes su misma sonrisa. Cuando sonríes te pareces más que nunca a ella. Además —añadió dándole un golpecito inesperado en la nariz con un dedo—, en tus ojos se forman las mismas arruguitas que en los de tu madre. Y tienes su mismo buen corazón, hijo mío…

Y ahora sí. Armin no pudo más… Aquellas lágrimas que el pobrecillo había luchado por contener, se le escaparon sin control, y en silencio, sin decir ni una palabra, se deslizan por sus mejillas, con el corazón henchido de amor y triste añoranza por la madre ausente.

E Izana hace lo único que puede hacer. Alarga los brazos para atraer al niño hacia sí y lo estrecha en apretado abrazo. Siente vibrar contra su pecho los sollozos, ahora preñados de nostalgia dolorosa, y él cierra los ojos pensando en que daría un mundo por ahorrarle esa pena a su hijo. Lo deja llorar, a salvo entre sus brazos, hasta que los sollozos se van espaciando y van perdiendo intensidad. Al rato, cuando considera que está más tranquilo, lo acuesta en la cama y se tiende junto a él. Lo cree dormido, pero el niño suspira y abre los ojos.

—Dime, Armin… —habló Izana, quebrando el silencio—. ¿Has estado alguna vez en la galería real?

El pequeño, con las manos convertidas en puños bajo su barbilla, niega con la cabeza.

—No, padre —le responde, con la voz ronca por el llanto—, eso está fuera de nuestros límites. Y bueno… —Izana puede ver algo de vergüenza en él—, una vez, no hace mucho, Toshiro y yo intentamos entrar, pero los guardias nos descubrieron y nos echaron…

—Ah, mira tú mis pequeños exploradores —comentó Izana con la risa bailando en los ojos—. Mañana tu hermano y tú vendrán conmigo.

—¿Y qué hay allí, padre? —pregunta el niño, ahogando un bostezo. El sueño empezaba a alcanzarlo.

—Retratos… —responde Izana, con una sonrisa triste. Armin no entendió en un primer momento por qué su padre querría llevarlo a ver cuadros de gente que no conocía, hasta que la chispa del entendimiento brilló en sus ojos.

—¿R-Retratos? —preguntó con la voz llena de emoción apenas contenida—. Eso quiere decir que madre…, ¿madre estará allí?

Izana asintió, complacido por poder aligerar las penas y las inquietudes de su hijo, pero le pesaba en el ánimo el fantasma molesto del remordimiento por no haberlo tenido en cuenta antes. Él, que se preciaba de su capacidad de análisis de cualquier situación, había cometido un error garrafal. Había privado a sus hijos de contemplar a su madre, hermosa, joven, radiante, tal como lucía el día de sus esponsales. Sus hijos se merecían recordar a su madre… Haki merecía que sus hijos no olvidaran su rostro…

Armin sonreía, con el corazón acelerado, pero lo tardío de la hora y el cansancio de su agitada noche le fueron ganando y poco a poco, sus párpados se fueron cerrando, bajo la atenta mirada de su padre, que aún yacía junto a él. Solo cuando la respiración de su hijo se volvió rítmica y acompasada, Izana se permitió vaciar el pecho de tantas emociones y rendirse también al sueño.

Horas más tarde, cuando el sol ya estaba alto, Izana abrió los ojos. Armin todavía dormía, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Pero al otro lado de la cama estaba acostado Kain, su heredero, durmiendo con el brazo sobre su hermano, en ademán protector.

Y contemplándolos dormir, como si no tuvieran preocupaciones ni tristezas, como si nunca les hubiera tocado vivir la sombra de una desgracia, supo que sus hijos serían fuertes si se mantenían juntos. E Izana sintió una vez más cómo su pecho se expandía y se llenaba de orgullo y amor por las dos criaturas que eran parte de él. Sus hijos, su legado, su pequeña familia.

Los amaba. Y eso era un hecho irrefutable.


End file.
